Yerocs TCG Hangout
Yeroc missed the days back on earth, where he would be able to play some of his favorite Trading Card Games with his friends. Eventually, he got the idea to bring the world of Earthen Card games to Rkadia! Lackey CCG Set Up The program that will be used to host card battles will be the free program from earth, LackeyCCG. You can learn more about LackeyCCG here: http://www.lackeyccg.com Before you start - make sure you have a clean desktop with organized icons. Make sure that you have your anti-virus and firewall turned on. We are not responsible any computer damage due to improper use of following the directions or cautions. Proceed at your own risk. Installing LackeyCCG - PC # 1.png 2.png 3.png 4.png 5.png 57608793_645988862520593_6196884475159248896_n.png 57373132_583960885438649_4097321813095219200_n.png 58033205_416523778904967_6668173650320949248_n.png 57384274_319221645427547_7046745382189006848_n.png 57373029_2816445368396420_4803309622175727616_n.png 57328106_286683715557954_5476303136006078464_n.png 57352983_2604369992969742_4724997159890452480_n.png Start by going to: http://www.lackeyccg.com/downloads.html # Click the download link for PC. If you need a program to unzip the file and extract it, you can download WinRAR for free at: https://www.rarlab.com/download.htm. # Unzip the file and click on the LackeyCCG folder. # Click "Extract to" # Click "Desktop" # Click "Ok" # Right click your desktop, and create a new folder. Rename it "LackeyCCG". Drag and drop all the files you extracted into it. # Open the folder, and click "LackeyCCG.exe" to run the program. # Click "Preferences" at the top. # Set your user information. You must at least put your name. You can also choose an avatar. # Click "Save Player Profile". # Click "Plugin:War3000" at the top. (If this is your second time, it may say something different. Just click the tab that starts with "Plugin". # Copy this URL for the card game you want (DO NOT CLICK IT, just COPY it using ctrl+c command on your keyboard): ## For Magic the Gathering - http://www.normalitycomics.com/magicplugin/high/updatelist.txt ## For Pokemon - https://pkmncards.com/lackey/updatelist.txt ## For YuGiOh - http://www.lackeyccg.com/yugioh/high/updatelist.txt # Click "Paste AutoUpdate URL" on the Plugin tab in the LackeyCCG program. # Click "Install or Update from URL!" # Click "Load x Plugin Now!" when it finishes downloading the cards. # You are done installing Lackey and some cards! You can repeat this step from step 12 to 17 to add all the plugins. Creating your Deck First, if you need help thinking of a deck, you can check out these video resources. 57503624_438907060015132_9121994732606586880_n.png 58442069_2178081252248591_6903895929565216768_n.png 57303415_386768721921202_2077664767010406400_n.png For Magic, the Gathering: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncGvTC-Uun0 For Pokemon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSfBJ-EeFhc For Yu Gi Oh: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYDkF3WKNyI I would recommend figuring out what you want your deck to be before you start creating one. Now, you are ready! # Click "Deck Editor". # Type the card name you want in "Quick Search". Once you get better at deck building, you can utilize the filters on the side to search for card types in your theme deck. # If you want to play by a specific card set, select it from "Format". To see all cards, select the Format and choose "Any". # As you search for cards, they will populate in the list. Click a card to select it. Then, click the numbered buttons at the bottom to add the cards you want into the deck. # When you have all the cards you want, type the name of your deck in the top. Then, select "Save Deck". You now have a saved deck! Follow these steps over and over to make more. Connecting to a Server to Play Make sure you know the name of the server an Rkade Admin has created before you start the process! Sometimes, there will also be a password. # Click the "Server" tab at the top. 57485684_796407577412300_8889064495637331968_n.png 57257099_450924838983376_3948074714626260992_n.png 57511518_1036629956524843_1340559816791162880_n.png # Click "Connect to the game matching server!" # Locate the name you were given in the list. Click it, and then enter the password if required. # When the game opens, click "Sit here" to sit in one of the chairs. # Right click your icon, and go to "Load Recent Deck". Choose one of the decks you saved. You're ready to play! How to Play a Game on LackeyCCG Game rules will slightly vary between games. However, we will focus on Magic the Gathering as it is the most complex game. Please make sure you follow the steps above before you try this! Shuffle your deck Right click "Library" then click "Shuffle". Drawing Cards To draw a single card, press the "Draw Card" button. To draw 7 cards, press the + symbol next to the word "Log" over your chat box. It will open many commands. One of them is /draw 7. Click that. Take the time to look at other buttons in the log! Playing Cards Click the tab that says "Hand" to see your hand. Drag and drop the cards onto the playing field. You can drag and drop multiple places - for example if you wish to send a card to the "Graveyard", you can drag it and drop it to the Graveyard tab. Card Effects When your card is in play, right-click it to open many commands that can help during gameplay. Life Counter You can subtract your life by clicking the life counter right next to your player icon. Events and Programs Penpal Card Exchange Rangers 18 or older are able to trade cards online! On the separate group, Rangers will be able to list the cards they want to trade as well as list what they need for their collection. Shipping is paid by both parties, and Rkade Soup is not responsible for lost, stolen, or damaged mail. Please consider postal insurance if you are shipping expensive cards! Game Night Battle vs other Rangers! You need to follow the LackeyCCG installation guidelines to participate in this event. Check the event calendar often. Give-aways Those who are registered in Yeroc's TCG Hangout can be included in special card give-aways!Category:Master List Category:Programs